1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to a rotating electrical machine control apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
For a series hybrid vehicle including a drive motor for driving a drive wheel of the vehicle, a power generation motor connected to an internal-combustion engine of the vehicle, a pulse-width modulation inverter for controlling each of the motors, and a step-up converter for stepping up a direct current (DC) voltage of a direct current power supply and supplying the direct current voltage to each of the motors, a rotating electrical machine control apparatus that performs a process of decreasing the magnet temperature on each of the motors by decreasing the voltage output from the step-up converter has been developed (refer to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-206339).